


Sherlock and The Universal Showdown

by Nyan_Cat_In_Disguise



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: wholockians, F/M, POV The Doctor (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyan_Cat_In_Disguise/pseuds/Nyan_Cat_In_Disguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is a 'fully-functional' sociopath, working as a detective in London with his friends Dr. John Watson and Molly Hooper, investigating crimes like it was an everyday act.</p>
<p>The Doctor is a universal hero, saving aliens and humans alike across the galaxy with his companion, Clara Oswin Oswald.</p>
<p>One night, Sherlock was having a midnight stroll outside of 221B, Molly was walking home from work, traveling on the same street. The Doctor found a tear in the fabric of space and time-well it's more like a rug, really- and has to to land in modern day London. Little did the Doctor know, he and Clara were about to face their biggest battle yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock and The Universal Showdown

"Well John, time to get back to 221B," Sherlock said, walking down the sidewalk on the left side of the street with his best friend John Watson, leaving Molly inside the lab with a few test tubes. 3 minutes later, Molly went outside, running down the opposite side of the street, hoping to walk with Sherlock. But she only found him on the other side of the street, having a light conversation with Dr. Watson.

 

_Dammit,_ Molly thought to herself. She wanted to try and walk across the street to get to them, for it was a quiet night, no cars at all comparing to the busy life of London during the day, but Molly was afraid to make things awkward. Molly Hooper was just like that. She hated making people feel awkward, even she was pretty much 91 percent awkward most of the time. But she always found comfort in observing things close up. Unlike Sherlock, she loved looking at things from a different angle. A new perspective of things always made her calm inside. A sparkling light made her stop contemplating. As she approached it, she saw Sherlock and John noticing it too. The light look more like a glob in the middle of the road, floating in thin air. As Molly began to inspect it, she saw that it had stars, and looked like a piece of the nebula we call space. Beautiful colors of blue violet were swirling around behind the great balls of gas named stars. A whirring sound came from it.

 

"What the hell-" John was stopped mid-sentence by a blue silhouette whirring in and out next to a lonely lamppost. As the silhouette became more visible, the trio was able to see it was a vividly blue police box.

 

"Shall we?" Sherlock asked, gesturing towards the police box. He began walking towards it, not even hesitating for an answer. Before an eager Sherlock could grab the handle on the blue door, the door swung open-almost hitting Sherlock in the face-to show a huge control room filled to the brim with buttons and levers and whatnot and a very happy man with a bowtie and suspenders. The man spoke with such happiness. 

 

"Clara," he sang, "We have visitors!"

 

Molly and John were speechless. Sherlock, as always, had a poker face, but still showing signs of surprise. 

 

"'Ello, I'm the Doctor."


End file.
